marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)
Expansion Surely a man of such huge importance in the Marvel World could use a bit longer of a wikipage! Does anyone know of any good sources to use for information? :) DoctorHankPym 06:12, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Did you check Wikipedia? :He also put out an Autobiography in 2003 called: Excelsior! The Amazing Life of Stan Lee. I just read it this week, and it's a great book! :It'd be a wonderful resource for a longer page. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oooohhh, thanks! I'll see if that book is in the library! :) --DoctorHankPym 14:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Why not a full list of everything he created? That's something I'd like to see. Is there a list somewhere of everything he created? I'd like to see it. I know he created Ravage for the 2099 series. Wasn't that the last creation he made, not She-Hulk? "One of his last creation's was She-Hulk He is still alive today at the age of 84." That sentence needs a period after it. I'm going to go add that now. And he is older now, so I'll update his age. Dream Focus 01:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Category:Stan Lee/Creator We already have a page of every character he created. The database compiles it. Its really cool actually. We're probably better off deleting the bit about his current age. We already have his date of birth on there.--Stature 01:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::I never thought about the age...we could template that out and have it auto-compiled for everyone who's birth date was given and if date of death was given, we could have it keep the age static. ;) ::Dream Focus, you can also add Stan Lee as a creator to any character that was made and it will be added to that category page Stature noted. We do the same compilations for the categories of comics you add him as a staff member of...check 'em out and let us know if you have trouble/questions. --M1shawhan 02:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I hadn't noticed that. Ravage was created in 1992 by Stan Lee, while She Hulk is much older. Is there a way to sort things by date? Dream Focus 08:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Article Move Suggestion Since we have a Stan Lee (Earth-616) and a Stan Lee (Earth-26496), think this page could possibly be moved to "Stan Lee (Earth-1218)" and the page "Stan Lee" itself could be a character disambiguation page? --DanMat6288 03:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Is Earth-1218 our world (like Earth-Prime from DC)? Since this is written from a real world perspective, its probably not a good idea. Too confusing to the casual reader looking for information. We're already pushing our luck with all the 616 pages as it is that we have to bend over backwards to flag them as "mainstream universe" on the disambigs.--Max 08:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, In an issue of New Exiles, (#2 or 3, I think), they revealed that our universe is Earth-1218. (Which is why it's in my signature). While I do think Stan is an exception to most rules, I'm afraid that as soon as we move his 'real' page, all of the other creators will soon be next. Can we just have distinguish links to his comic versions at the top? :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree. I think it would be a bit overkill changing all the staff to Earth-1218. I think that having the name as is, with the distinguish links would be a much better route to take. --M1shawhan 22:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I think we need to revisit this move since Stan and Jack Kirby are pretty much the minority in those who need to have the Earth-1218 added to their names. I don't think we need to move all the staff, just the ones who have actually appeared in the comics as well as contributed to them. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, John Byrne, Chris Claremont, Paul Jenkins--Max 20:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Movies he was in out of the movies I have seen the ones I don't think he is in is The punisher punisher war zone and elektra but i have only seen part of elektra. Stan Lee from The Simpson is considered other Universe or just a reference? --Ignimon 05:24, November 28, 2012 (UTC) History This page should actually have history about him, not just his appearances. Pokebub22 (talk) 04:08, June 6, 2014 (UTC)